Rising from the Ashes
by rudeandveryginger
Summary: Aith is a Water Sprite who lives with her people off of the river Valkara. After her tribe is killed in a demon attack and she is the lone survivor of her kind she goes into the human world to try to help people. She didn't think she ever had a shot at having a real family again until she met the Winchester brothers, together they could save the world or destroy it. 5th season.


Aith's POV

Aith sat silently at her guard post outside of town bored out of her mind. She had been unlucky enough to draw the short straw for the guarding hours this week, and she had to miss the festival that was taking place just on the other side of the river. Home to Aith was a River called Valkara, a place holy to her people, the water sprites, and it was home to the last colony of them on the planet. Her people were guardians of the water and all of its inhabitants, she was a warrior of her people, trained since she was a young sprite, and was practically made to be deadly in combat. There are many different species of sprite and each one is designed to protect a certain thing on planet Earth. Most other types of faerie are considered monsters to sprites, as much as sprites are designed to protect the Earth other faerie's only seem out to destroy it. Very few of her people were chosen to be warriors and since it was such a dangerous job those who were chosen were given the gift of large and beautiful faerie wings.

As guarding her people was her duty, she took the rather inconvenient shift without complaint, though it was not as if there was any real danger of being attacked, her people's elders were just so cautious that the practice had not been demolished, even with all of the wards that had been set up to let her people know if anything was coming their way.

Sighing, she reached into the satchel at her waist and pulled out a long thin stone. It was a painting of her parents, with herself nestled in her mother's arms only four months old. She looked at the painting thoughtfully, they looked happy here. So full of life and hope. She hopes that they would have been proud of her. They had died four years after this had been painted, during a skirmish with demons after they had gone outside of the protective barriers. It was why she had become a Warrior, so she could keep other innocent people safe even if she hadn't been able to do that for them.

Then something unexpected happened, something that had not happened since at least a hundred years prior. Aith smelled a monster's blood, and it was close. Quickly Aith stood from her post, hoping that it was just a loner who had passed the foremost barriers of protection on accident, she leapt up into a tree and followed the trail of the abomination.

Silence reigned in all the wood as Aith followed the scent of the unholy creature approaching her home, its stench so foul that she had no difficulty following the trail. Not many knew of the existence of the water sprites, much less the location of their home, which begs the question as to how the demon trash bellow her was walking through the wards that protected Valkara like they didn't even exist.

Having caught up with the demon, Aith studied it a moment trying to find a trace of anything that made it special, that separated it from the rest of the low class demons. Finding nothing, Aith leapt from the tree, swords raised high in the air as she swung down upon the unsuspecting demon bellow. The blades sank deep into its flesh, it was dead in an instant.

_Well that was easy._ Aith thought to herself. She had been expecting something a bit more from the demon that had gotten past many of her homes defenses. She needed to tell the Elders about this, it could not mean good things if low class scum like this were getting in so easily. Turning away from the body, Aith shook her wings out, preparing to fly to her village. She ached to feel the air beneath her wings again, she had been so busy recently that she had no time to fly. Just as she was about to take off the wind changed and she caught a whiff something strange, a scent she had never smelled before. Growing more nervous she took to the sky, quickly making her way towards her home.

When her the small buildings along the river came into view Aith's heart stuttered and she nearly fell out of the sky from shock. There her village stood, engulfed in flames. Now she understood what the unfamiliar smell was, smoke. She had never smelled it before because her people didn't use fire, since it was the very opposite of water. She dived down towards her village, using her control over water to try and put out the cursed flames. Eventually nearly all of the flames were out and she went to check for survivors.

When she landed she saw it, all of her people lying dead in the town square, their throats slashed. She fell to her knees as heart wrenching sobs shook her entire body. The horrific slaughter seemed to break her heart in two, as she sat their crying and screaming for what she had lost. Their lay her friends, everyone who had ever taken care of her after her parents died. She had just lost them all. Through all of the pain she realized the signature killing of demons present on all of the corpses. It occurred to her that the demon she had killed had been sent to take care of her, the guard. She was the only living survivor of what had been a slaughter of her people. The pain of realization was too much for her grieving mind to handle and she slumped to the ground among the corpses. Everything faded black and she knew no more.

* * *

When she came too Aith felt numb as she looked at the corpses around her. She sat there, watching them for hours. The pain of seeing their once expressive faces so emotionless, just made her want to curl back up into a ball and die. But she couldn't, she knew that everyone here would kick her ass if they saw her, so with that thought she managed to stand up. She began picking up every single body and casting them off into Valkara, watching their bodies float away in the river. A proper funeral in her culture. The entire process took hours and hours, but eventually she had put her entire village at rest.

Now the pain was almost worse than it was before, her village stood there empty. All of the houses stood without any life inside them. The place that had been home to her only a day before, was now a ghost town. Merely the sight of it disgusted her, and with one last glance at her last home she took to the skies and flew away. She had decided during the mass funeral that she would need to go elsewhere if she were to survive. The demons who attacked her village were still out there, and they could come back or worse, hurt some other poor bastard's family. Besides, she still had the oath she had sworn to abide by when she became a Warrior, she needed to keep the innocent safe.

Since she could no longer do that with her own people she decided she would help the humans, a species that looked somewhat similar to her own, except none of them could fly. Well, that's what the stories said at least. The sprites had actually begun hiding away from all other creatures after the hunting's of over a thousand years ago. When many other water sprite colonies had been hunted down and killed by demons. Though every once in a while a stray different species of sprite would drop in on her town and tell them of some of the changes to the world the humans had made. These visits were infrequent and far between so she really had no idea what to expect in the human world, but she knew that she couldn't go back. So with another flap of her wings she continued to fly away from the only home she had ever known.

* * *

Aith stood upon the long flat stone and looked at what appeared to be a sign with a bunch of gibberish on it. A bright light pierced her eyes and she looked ahead of her to see a large monster made out of what seemed to be some kind of metal barreling towards her. She grabbed her swords and rolled out of the way of the beast just as it was about to hit her. She jumped back up waiting for the thing to circle back around to attack again, but oddly enough it just continued running away on what looked like four spinning wheels, like the ones that the farmers of her people would use on wheel barrows.

_How strange_ Aith thought _this human world is nothing like the elders stories_. She looked at the long flat stone that the monster had been on. Each side had a white line and in the middle were two yellow lines. Deciding that the stone held no valuable information Aith started to follow the yellow lines in the direction the metal monster had been on and hope that it lead her to its colony.

Before she saw the monster, she had been flying for two days and while food and water were easy to find within the forest, she found being around only her own thoughts hurt. She thought too much about what had happened and she felt that having some semi-intelligent company such as humans would take her mind off things.

Four hours later Aith saw another sign and some **massive** huts, honestly they very sturdy and of the highest craftsmanship. At home, her people had stuck to a simple life, living off of the river. Everyone was happy so there was no real need to improve, so they didn't. Or obviously not as much as the humans did. Walking into the beautiful place, she realized that the stone she was walking on must have been a road. _This is so fine, this must be the Human's capital! I must speak to their chief, surely they can use my skills in the war against evil!_ Thought Aith, while wandering further into the city.

It was incredible! All of the grass was exactly even, and there were beautiful beds of flowers, more orderly than those that grew wild in her village. And all of the giant huts were painted evenly with so many colors! All of a sudden another metal monster went zooming past her again, but on closer inspection she realized that there was a human inside of it! It must have been some sort of human machine, like a carriage without horses! How incredible! Looking over, Aith saw another small road that ran beside the big one. She saw people walking up and down it, and figured that it was a people road while the one she was on was for the metal carriages. Deciding that it was safer for her to walk with the rest of the people, so as not to risk getting hit, she walked over and began walking down the little road.

She passed a human male who chattered in some language she did not know excitedly while pointing at her wings. She smiled proudly, thinking that he had just recognized that she was a Sprite. Her people had been widely renowned for being protectors long ago, so it only made sense that she be recognized for that here. Continuing down the little road she watched as a group of men dressed the same blue garments wandered into a building on her left. Deciding that these must be the city guards, she followed them slipping into the building before the door closed behind her.

She walked up to one of these guards and said "Good day to you human! I am quite honored to be here in your magnificent home! I know it must be a surprise to see one of my kind here after so many years, but I assume you were told about us by your parents. I must see your people's leader. It is quite urgent, so make haste!"

The man just looked at her and muttered "Damn foreigners." And then said loudly and slowly (as if that was going to help someone who didn't speak the same language) "Look lady, I don't know what you want but this ain't no motel. If that's what yer lookin fer just go up the street and take a left. It will be the first door on your right."

Not liking his tone Aith glared slightly and said "My apologies human I thought that at least the protectors of this city at least would still be able to speak the language of the fair. I don't understand what you are saying, but I must see your leader right away. If not him first then get a damn translator." The police officer sighed, "Here I'll have one of my men escort you to the motel if you can't find it yerself. Jimmy! Jimmy come here!" the man who was, evidently, Jimmy ran up "Yeah boss!" he said.

"Get this woman down to the hotel and get her a room, she's lost and don't speak a lick of English. Donna will be at the front desk, tell her I'm just askin a favor and that it don't look like this girl's got any money on her." The man said.

"Right away sir!" replied cheerily.

"This way miss! I'll take you to your motel!" Jimmy said gesturing at the door. Thinking that the nice young man was being told to take her to the chief human, Aith smiled widely and said "Thank you, young man!" and walked past him. Jimmy stood frozen in shock, the woman had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, she looked almost angelic. Jimmy snapped out of it and looked over to see the beautiful foreign woman peering curiously at him. Waiting for him to catch up, he realized. He ran to the door and followed her out.

Jimmy saw the wings on her back and said "Wow, cool wings! Who are you cosplaying?" forgetting for a moment that she couldn't understand a word he was saying. Aith just smiled politely at him and continued walking.

The two soon arrived at the motel and Jimmy had successfully gotten a room from the kind older woman, whose name Aith had managed to figure out was Donna. She had insisted that it was no trouble since she only had two other customers right now. Aith had liked the woman instantly, she had a warm smile and a kind soul. Jimmy had left and Donna took her to her room, Aith assumed that this is where she was to wait to see the Human's leader _he must be very busy_ she thought. She had nodded her thanks to Donna and the woman had smiled kindly and handed her the key before turning and walking away.

Aith slid the key into the key hole and turned it. The door popped open, and Aith sighed with relief. At least that wasn't different. Walking inside Aith shut the door behind her, noticing that the tips of her wings just touched the ceiling of the room. It was a very nice room, the bed was really big and it had its own table and chairs. It even had another small room attached, but it was filled with things she couldn't understand. Aith sat down in one of the chairs beside the table taking off her swords and stayed there waiting, she waited for about the hours until she started feeling hungry, and remembered that she hadn't eaten since the previous morning.

Aith headed out of her room, and turned to lock the door behind her, and started for the woods. There would probably be something for her to eat there. The moon was hidden by the clouds, but Aith's vision is as good at night as it is during the day, so she wasn't worried. There was nothing substantial that was edible at the beginning of the forest, so Aith ventured deeper in not noticing the fact that the full moon had emerged from behind the clouds.

Aith walked around for a little over an hour before she had found enough plants that she felt would make a good meal. By this time she was pretty far out in the woods and it was around midnight when she heard the loud howl of a wolf and a loud _BANG!_ She took off running deeper into the forest, towards the sound. She stopped in a clearing, observing the scene before her. Two men, one tall with long hair and the other slightly shorter with short hair, were facing two Werewolves. The tall man was hit by one of the Werewolves and thrown into a tree, the shorter was using a metal human contraption that made another loud _BANG_ and one of the wolves dropped, dead.

The one that had hit the tall man howled in anguish and charged toward the short man. Letting out a fierce war cry Aith ran to defend the man, reaching for her swords she grasped air. _Damn it! _She thought _I left them back in the room! _Undeterred she jumped atop the Werewolf and grabbed a silver dagger from her boot, stabbing it in the heart. She fell, hitting her head and crushing her wings into an uncomfortable position beneath her. She would have been fine if the now deceased Werewolf hadn't fallen atop her, knocking her head back into the rock, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so please don't judge! I'm not a great writer, and before I had always sworn to never post anything, but I had to get this one off my chest. I hope you like it! Please feel free to give constructive criticism, but please don't be to mean! I'm really nervous about posting for the first time, but I hope that I will be able to do it more often!By for now!-Bell**


End file.
